Un remake de pluie de feu, Jack&Sam?
by minisaphire
Summary: Une histoire qui trainait depuis longtemps sur mon ordi, MAIS NE VOUS FIER PAS AU APPARENCES, LA FIN DE LA PAGE N'EST PAS LA FIN DE LA FIC


Faites comme si « pluie de feu » (saison 3), se trouvait au début de la saison 7.

Sam et Daniel attendaient dans la salle d'embarquement. 3 mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, 3 mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas touché, 3 mois qu'elle avait perdu son sourire, 3 mois qu'elle le désirait, 3 mois qu'ils étaient séparés, 3 mois qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la base, 3 mois qu'elle ne dormait plus, 3 mois qu'elle ne mangeait plus, 3 mois qu'elle pleurait ….

Mais Teal'c avait lâché la nouvelle, et elle s'était sentit revivre. Elle allait le revoir, redécouvrir son visage qui n'avait cessé de hanter son esprit. Elle allait pouvoir le serrer contre elle, l'embrasser, sentir sa présence physique. Elle allait lui démontrer au combien elle l'aimait, et combien elle avait besoin de lui. Car oui Samantha Carter-O'Neilll ne pouvait vivre sans Jack, il était comme une drogue pour elle, elle en était dépendante.

Daniel était tout content pour son amie. Il s'avait le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu, il savait l'effet néfaste que pouvait être la séparation avec sa moitié. Elle s'était éloigné d'eux, s'était refermé sur elle-même et s'était plongé dans le travail pour ne pas couler. Il avait été là pour elle, pour la soutenir et lui servir d'épaule. Il avait essayé de la réconforter comme il avait pu mais il n'avait pu rien promettre comme quoi il était forcément vivant. La nouvelle de sa survit était arrivée ce matin, Daniel se souvenait encore de la scène : toute la salle de commandement et d'embarquement retenait son souffle quand Teal'c avait pris contact. Le général regardait Sam, lui aussi l'avait soutenu durant cette terrible épreuve, il avait endossé le rôle de père puisque Jacob avait été injoignable. Daniel s'était mis derrière sa « sœur » au cas où ça serait une mauvaise nouvelle, il pourrait ainsi la retenir de s'évanouir, et la prendrait directement dans ses bras. Mais Jack était en vie et Sam allait bientôt le retrouver. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu Teal'c de l'heure de leur arrivée, mais ce dernier leur avait dit qu'avec Jack ils devaient retourner au village pour régler encore quelques petites bricoles.

« Chevron 5 enclenché »

Sam : Merci Daniel pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Daniel inclina la tête. Puis une fois le vortex établi, ils traversèrent la porte. De l'autre côté, personne. Ils avaient pour mission de passer les premiers, puis une fois au village ils donneraient le feu vert aux habitants d'Eldora bloqué sur Terre. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes puis arrivèrent au village. Un habitant les accueillit, Sam lui demanda alors où était le colonel et il lui indiqua une maison aux abords du village. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide, et Daniel la suivit. Elle allait frapper quand quelque chose l'interpella et fit signe à Daniel de se taire. Elle pencha l'oreille et la colla contre la porte :

Jack : Laira ce qui s'est passé ne signifie rien.

Laira : comment peux-tu dire ça !

Sam cru qu'elle avait mal entendu, mais elle se retourna vers Daniel qui la regardait attentivement. Elle lui intima le silence et se dirigea vers la fenêtre entrebâillée, là elle pourrait tout entendre et tout voir ! Ce qui se passa ensuite lui brisa le cœur : Laira essayait désespérément de prendre Jack dans ses bras, mais à chaque fois il la repoussait tant bien que mal.

J : ARRÊTE ! (et il lui attrapa les bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter)

Laira : Non ! Je porte peut-être en moi le fruit de notre amour, tu ne peux pas partir !

Jack : ça ne signifie rien pour moi !

Laira : ce n'est pas ce que tu disais l'autre jour.

C'en était trop pour Sam, elle décrocha de la conversation. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Elle ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Daniel lui mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, il n'imaginait pas un scénario pareil. Mais à quoi jouait Jack ? A en voir le regard de Sam, elle était profondément blessée. Elle s'appuya difficilement contre le mur, pendant que son cerveau enregistrait les informations, mais elle ne pouvait pas les digérer. Qu'elle c**** elle avait été de croire qu'il avait pensé à elle. Sam s'était littéralement tuée à la tâche pour le sortir de là, mais lui il avait continué à vivre comme si de rien était et avait sauté la première venue ! Comment avait-il osé lui faire un coup pareil après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Elle le traitait de tous les noms, qu'elle cruche elle était. Combien de fois il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait par-dessus tout, et qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Ce n'avait été que mensonges parce que là elle pouvait constater qu'il s'en était bien sorti. La première information était déjà dure à avaler, mais la seconde était pire. Il l'avait trompé et avait mis enceinte cette brunette ! Sam n'y comprenait plus rien, elle avait pensé qu'il ne voulait pas avoir d'autres enfants après l'accident de Charlie. Il savait les conséquences mais n'avait pas hésité à la sauter. Sam se dégagea de Daniel. Il avait tout entendu en plus, maintenant sa vie privée aller faire le tour de l'univers, et dans l'histoire elle ne passait que pour la déshonorée, et sa fierté en prenait un coup.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester là, il fallait qu'elle parte. Elle ne pouvait plus rester près de lui, car même s'il était militaire, il ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Et il ne la remarquerait surement plus, puisqu'il était accroché à l'autre potiche. Il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle s'enfuie, qu'elle aille dans un endroit où sa douleur pourrait s'extirper et où elle pourrait crier sa rage.

Sam : Je suis désolée Daniel. » Et elle partit en courant. Daniel ne comprit pas tout de suite ses paroles, mais en la voyant s'enfuir il lançant un cailloux contre la maison et la poursuivit. Dans son état il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule. Elle en avait trop bavé durant des semaines et après les dernières révélations pour tenir le coup. Mais Sam n'était pas militaire pour rien, et installa encore plus de distance entre eux. Elle couru vers la porte et tapa des coordonnées. Elle s'arrêta avant de franchir la porte et se retourna. Daniel arrivait essoufflé, mais il était encore trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit mais assez proche pour voir son geste. Sam fit de grands mouvements pour qu'il puisse voir : elle retira l'alliance de son doigt et le jeta au sol avec violence, puis elle passa la porte et le vortex se ferma.

Daniel se maudit, il aurait du prendre des cours d'athlétisme quand il était plus jeune. Il se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte maintenant fermé et essaya de repérer la bague, avant de la ramasser. Puis il entendit quelqu'un courir et qui venait dans sa direction. Instinctivement il se retourna et vit Jack suivit de Teal'c.

Jack avait vu du haut de la colline le dernier geste de Sam, et avait très peur de ce qu'elle avait du voir et entendre. Il s'était aussitôt figé quand il avait entendu quelque chose frapper la maison. Il était sorti et avait vu deux militaires(en tenue) prendre la fuite, en tout cas seulement le premier(e). Mais pas n'importe quelle personne en treillis ne serait venue sur cette planète, il savait que c'était SG-1. Il avait fermé les yeux et était parti à leur poursuite. Mais il était arrivé trop tard.

Le silence régnait, Daniel n'osait pas prendre la parole de peur de se faire aboyer dessus, même pour dire bonjour.

Jack : C'est pas vrai ! » Et il se passa instinctivement la main dans les cheveux. Il regarda Daniel puis Teal'c, leurs regards le fixait avec attention attendant une expression particulière ou n'importe quel son.

Jack : Arrêtez de me fixer comme ça Daniel ! Je sais que vous avez tout entendu

Daniel : mais de même Jack, ravi de vous revoir. (dit-il sur une pointe d'ironie)

Teal'c : il faudrait peut-être retourner sur Terre, le major Carter doit être très en colère. (Teal'c avait compris de lui-même, car quand il était arrivé il avait senti la proximité entre Jack et Laira.)

Daniel : OH et pas que ça … elle doit être très mal surtout !

Jack : merci Daniel exposez ma vie à toute la planète tant que vous y êtes !

Daniel : Je pense que c'est déjà fait en fait

Jack ne répondit rien mais ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

Teal'c : O'Neill dois-je composer les coordonnées de la Tauri ?

Jack se pinça le nez et inclina la tête. Puis ils traversèrent la porte. Une fois de l'autre côté, ils furent accueillit par le général, et Jack pensait qu'il allait lui demander pourquoi Sam était revenue plutôt, mais la question de son supérieur l'anéanti.

H : Ravi de vous revoir colonel…. Où se trouve le major Carter ?

Les trois hommes le regardèrent interloqués. Comment ça où? Daniel pensait qu'elle avait rejoint la Terre, mais il se souvint qu'il n'avait pas vu les coordonnées composées. Le général ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui arrivait et les regarda attendant une réponse.

Jack : comment ça ? Elle n'est pas revenue ici ?

H : Non colonel, elle est partie il y a bien une demie heure avec le docteur Jackson, mais son retour n'a pas été signalé.

Jack : c'est pas vrai ! Bon sang ! Général je demande la permission de repartir

Daniel (le coupant) : Jack elle peut se trouver n'importe où

Jack : oh vous la ferme.

H (commençant à perdre patience) : Calmez-vous messieurs ! Passez à l'infirmerie, débriefing dans une heure.

Aucun ne réplica. Daniel avait raison, elle aurait pu aller n'importe où. Mais Jack n'allait pas rester la à ne rien faire, il fallait qu'il la retrouve, qu'ils s'expliquent. Il n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal.

Une fois leur passage à l'infirmerie dans le plus grand silence, ils allèrent en salle de briefing. Sur leur passage ils croisèrent plusieurs soldats qui à chaque fois se retournaient et les regardaient avec un signe d'incompréhension. A la base, tout le monde était au courant de la relation entre le colonel et le major de SG1, et de leur mariage. Tous avait vu l'était de Sam ces dernières semaines et étaient peinés pour elle, mais alors là ils ne comprenaient plus rien sur le fait qu'elle ne soit pas avec eux.

Les trois membres de SG1 franchir la porte et s'assirent à la table, Daniel en face de Jack. Le général arriva quelques secondes après eux.

H : Très bien maintenant je veux des explications.

Jack commença à relater ce qui était arrivé ces 3 derniers mois, mais de manière brève sautant l'épisode Laira. Mais arrivé vers la fin, il se stoppa ne pouvant continuer. Ils ne voulaient pas que l'histoire s'ébruite et que Sam soit accusée de désertion. Daniel n'eu pas d'autres choix que de prendre le relais. A la fin, un silence régna, mais il se brisa rapidement :

Jack : mon général je demande l'autorisation de partir en mission pour retrouver le major Carter.

Daniel : Je ne suis pas sur qu'elle veuille vous voir.

Jack se leva et posa les mains sur la table, énervé.

Jack : quoi ?

Daniel (comme si de rien était) : après tout à sa place je pense que j'aurai réagit de la même façon, vu ce que vous avez fait !

Jack : vous insinuez quoi là !

Daniel se leva à son tour, près à prendre la défense de Sam : Que vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile ! Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte de tout le mal que vous lui avez fait !

Jack : Si je sais Daniel !

D : Non Jack vous ne savez pas, demandez à n'importe qui de la base son comportement depuis trois mois et vous verrez !

Jack se tourna instinctivement vers Hammond, pour que celui-ci confirme les dires de Daniel. Il acquiesça, mais n'eu pas le temps d'en placer une.

Jack : C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on parle !

D : pour cela il faudra d'abord la retrouver !

J (exaspéré) : et pour ça il faut la chercher !

Puis nouveau silence. Tous les regards de la salle de commande étaient tournés vers l'étage supérieur où ils les avaient entendus hurler.

H : très bien. Maintenant calmez vous messieurs. Nous ferons comme si le major Carter avait disparu en mission, ceci pour éviter les problèmes avec l'Air force. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons qu'attendre qu'elle revienne d'elle-même (voyant le regard de Jack), toutefois nous demanderons à nos allier si elle est parmi eux où s'ils l'ont aperçu.

D : si je puis me permettre général, que ferez vous une fois qu'elle sera localisée ?

J : Nous allons la ramener Daniel, que voulez vous qu'on fasse.

D : bon sang Jack vous n'avez pas compris que si elle est partie, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de respirer et de ne plus vous voir.

H : je suis désolé Docteur Jackson mais nous serons dans l'obligation de la ramener sur Terre. Rompez.

Daniel se tut, il voulait éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Puis il sortit furieux contre l'armée toute entière, suivit de Teal'c.

H : colonel dans mon bureau.

Une fois dedans, Hammond ferma la porte, et s'assit dans son fauteuil en cuir.

H : colonel, laissez tomber les grades, je veux vous parler en tant qu'ami. (il fit une pause) Sam s'est réfugiée une fois dans mon bureau pendant votre disparition, et ce que j'ai vu ne ressemblait en rien à la militaire que nous connaissons tous. Elle n'était plus elle-même ces derniers temps. Jacob a été injoignable, et elle n'a eu que pour soutien ses amis. Mais il faut que vous compreniez la douleur, et la peine qu'elle a pu ressentir. Personne ne savait si vous étiez en vie. L'atmosphère de la base était pesante, SG1 était divisée, ne partait plus en mission et était complètement isolée. Alors oui j'imagine ce qu'elle a du ressentir sur cette planète, vous l'avez brisée.( nouvelle pause, plus longue cette fois) Maintenant j'ai une question a vous posez.

J : allez-y, au point où on en est ….

H : comment avez-vous pu ….? Avant votre séparation vous étiez le couple parfait que tout le monde admirait et enviait.

J : leur alcool là-bas était monstrueux.

Le visage d'Hammond disait : il va falloir trouver mieux comme explication.

H : Colonel, si je puis me permettre, vos affaires de couple mette en danger le SGC. Nous savons tous que le major Carter est indispensable au programme et nous ne pourrons pas cacher son absence éternellement, elle va se faire sentir très vite.

Hammond allait continuer quand l'alarme s'enclencha « activation extérieure non programmée ». Le général et le colonel sortirent au pas de course de la pièce, et rejoignirent Daniel et Teal'c déjà présent en salle de commande.

Cela était seulement une équipe SG, la discussion avec le général était donc en suspens pour le moment.

8h passèrent, puis l'alarme retentit à nouveau.

Walter : C'est le signal de la Tokra

Hammond : ouvrez l'iris !

Daniel : Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé dire au père de Sam. » Personne ne répondit, alors il enchaina. « Si il apprend ce qui est arrivé vous êtes dans de beau draps Jack

Ils descendirent en salle d'embarquement, et se placèrent au bas de la rampe juste au moment où Jacob traversa la porte. Il s'approcha d'eux et dévisagea Jack. Il ne répondit pas au salut du général et continua d'avancer vers le colonel, en le regardant d'un mauvais œil.

J : Bonjour Jacob (dit-il avec le plus grand des sourires)

Mais Jack n'aurait pas du jouer la carte de l'humour, car son beau père lui décocha une droite, et Jack se retrouva avec une lèvre fendue et une petite coulée de sang. « Aïe !, non mais ça va pas ! »Tout de suite les trois autres s'interposèrent avant que ça ne dégénèrent encore plus.

Jacob : espèce de petit ***, vous ne savez même pas dans quel état elle est !

Jack allait répliquer, mais Daniel le coursa de peu.

Daniel : attendait vous l'avez vu, vous savez où elle est ?

Georges : Très bien débriefing immédiat.

Ils montèrent rapidement, mais de manière à ce que Jack et Jacob soit très éloigné l'un de l'autre. Une fois assis, ils se tournèrent vers Jacob pour avoir des explications, mais celui-ci lançait un regard noir à Jack.

Jacob : Très bien, avant de commencer je sais partiellement ce qui est arrivé, et j'en suis furieux (il ne lâcha pas le colonel). Elle est arrivée il ya bien neuf heures de cela. Des Tokras l'on trouvé sur la planète, mais elle savait très bien où elle avait atterri. Vu son état et le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on prenne contact avec la Terre, ils ont préférés m'appeler. Martouf c'est occupé d'elle le tant que j'arrive. (Jack serra ses poings sous la table, il haïssait ce Tokra qui tournait autour de Sam, et Jacob avait maintenant un malin plaisir à remuer le couteau dans la plaie). Mais ce que j'ai vu en arrivant ce n'était pas la Sam que tout le monde connait. (Il se leva et pointa du doigt Jack), vous l'avez détruite, elle n'est plus rien, vous vous êtes servi d'elle et maintenant regardez où on en est !

Jack ne répondit rien, il méritait ces remontrances. De toute façon il n'avait aucune excuse, et puis il ne voulait pas exposer sa vie privée en salle de briefing, et sous les des caméras et des oreilles indiscrètes.

Georges : très bien maintenant que nous savons où elle se cache, il faut la ramener, SG1 vous ….

Jacob (le coupant) : Sam ne veut pas revenir.

Georges : Comment ça ?

Daniel : je vous l'avais dit, sinon pour quoi elle ne serait pas revenue sur Terre d'elle-même ?

Jacob : il a raison. Sam est trop bouleversée pour le moment pour pouvoir retourner sur Terre. Elle a décidé de rester avec les Tokras.

Georges : Jacob, c'est impossible !

Jacob : Je lui ai promis, et je ne trahirai pas ma parole contrairement à d'autre. Si elle revient ici, ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses (suivez toujours son regard).

Jack (prenant pour la première fois la parole) : alors pourquoi être venu ? Quand vous repartirez nous connaîtrons les coordonnées de la planète où vous êtes enfoui.

Jacob : Mais vous n'enverrez pas d'équipe, je le sais. En tout cas j'espère (dit il en regardant toujours Jack, en disant « ça n'admet aucun refus »). Si je suis venu ici, c'était pour vous tenir informer, et que vous ne deviez plus la chercher et …

Jack (perdant patience) : et …

Jacob : oh vous taisez vous, vous n'avez rien à dire ! Depuis que je cohabite avec Selmak, je vous ai apprécié, mais maintenant tout ça est révolu, et ne vous avisez pas de vous approcher d'elle, vous lui avez fait assez mal !

Daniel (ignorant les propos) : ET …

Jacob : Et je suis venu vous chercher (dit-il en désignant Daniel).

Daniel : Moi ?

Jacob : Elle a besoin d'avoir un ami près d'elle et malheureusement je dois repartir en mission.

Hammond allait refuser, mais :

Daniel (sur le qui vive) : c'est d'accord

Daniel partit donc avec Jacob. Jack n'y voyait aucune objection, en même temps il ne pouvait pas être contre, il espérait avec Daniel avoir plus de nouvelles.

Deux jours passèrent, sans nouvelle. Jack errait dans les couloirs de la base, et s'arrêtait souvent devant la porte du labo de Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui manquait et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Il n'était rien sans elle. Il n'arrivait plus à se regarder dans la glace, et avait honte de lui-même : comment avait-il pu lui faire ça, alors qu'il avait toujours été fidèle et qu'il le s'était promis, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé avant lui faire un coup pareil, il l'aimait trop et la respectait trop. Il ne comprenait pas. C'est comme si le Jack O'Neill reprenait le cours de sa vie qu'il avait du abandonner il y a trois mois, mais qu'entre temps un autre Jack, celui d'Edora avait tout fichu par terre. Il arpenta les couloirs encore un petit moment, et arriva devant la porte de leurs quartiers. Il entra, il se souvint encore la première fois qu'il était entré depuis ces trois derniers jours, et qu'il avait trouvé une poubelle remplie de mouchoirs à ras bord.

Jack s'assit sur le lit et prit le cadre qui était posé sur la table de nuit (qui n'avait au passage jamais aussi déplacé), et regarda la photo. Elle avait été prise le jour de leur mariage. Avec son doigt il redessina le contour de son visage, il voulait être près d'elle, il voulait qu'elle lui pardonne, quitte à ce qu'il la supplia. Il avait besoin de la sentir, de la toucher, de voir son regard, son sourire il avait besoin de lui prouver qu'elle était tout pour lui et qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots, il s'efforcerait de lui dire cette fois. Mais pour ça il fallait que Danny Boy donne des nouvelles et la convinsse de revenir. Soudain il se rendit compte que SG1 était ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui grâce à leur couple. Mais cela pouvait aussi l'anéantir et la diviser comme aujourd'hui. Il se souvint la conversation qu'il avait surpris entre deux soldats, ce matin.

Flashback

Jack se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers le mess. Son sourire avait disparu depuis quelques temps. Il allait passer la porte qui était entrebâillée, quand il entendit son nom prononcé par quelqu'un dans la salle qui devait être assis à une table juste à côté de la porte.

Soldat 1 : … je plains le major Carter.

Soldat 2 : Tu m'étonnes, après ce qu'il lui a fait… J'aurai été marié avec elle jamais je n'aurai été voir ailleurs.

Soldat 1 : Comment tu peux aller voir ailleurs quand t'a un canon pareil dans ton lit.

Soldat 2 : Faut demander au colonel (il pouffa), et puis vu la droite qu'il s'est pris beau papa était pas content !(Nouveaux gloussements)… en tout cas c'est la fin de SG1.

Soldat 1 : Vu comment c'est parti, et qu'elle reste là bas pour ne pas le revoir, SG1 n'est plus SG1.

Soldat 2 : Comme quoi SG1 dépendait d'un mariage. Quelle ironie ça fait avec la loi de non fraternisation (ils pouffèrent à nouveau). Une fois le divorce prononcé, tu va voir que tout le monde va retenter sa chance, et le colonel va être vert de jalousie.

Soldat 1 : Jaloux, non. C'est lui qui a ouvert les hostilités, il ne veut plus d'elle, sinon pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?

Soldat 2 : détrompe-toi, depuis deux jours on dirait un véritable zombie qui erre dans la base. Il a besoin d'elle c'est sur, ça se voit. Moi je dis qu'avec eux on n'a pas finit d'en entendre parler.

Soldat 1 : peut-être…

Puis ils s'étaient tus, car le colonel venait de franchir la porte.

Fin du flash back

Teal'c essayait de distraire Jack en combattant en salle de sport, mais il lui mettait une raclée tellement rapide, que le sport s'arrêtait assez vite. Jack avait une deuxième pensée qui le traversait, Martouf et Sam, seuls et ensemble sur la même planète.

Puis l'alarme retentit en fin de soirée. Evidemment tout le monde se précipita en salle d'embarquement, pour y voir apparaitre Daniel.

Jack : comment va Sam ?

Daniel : général on a un gros problème !

Jack : Que lui est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui on fait ?

Daniel : Sam a choisi de devenir un hôte Tokra.

La réponse anéantie Jack, il fallait être désespéré, et vouloir changer de vie pour pouvoir envisager un choix pareil. Elle ne voulait donc plus revenir sur Terre.

Jack : Général il faut l'en empêcher !

Général : Absolument, le major possède trop d'informations qui peuvent prendre le risque d'être communiquées. SG1 vous partez en mission maintenant, votre but est de ramener le major Carter sain et sauf.

10 minutes plus tard, ils franchirent la porte et arrivèrent sur la base Tokra. Personne ne les accueillit, et Daniel commença à remonter les couloirs pour retrouver leurs quartiers. Mais arrivé, il n'y avait personne. Il demanda à plusieurs Tokras s'ils avaient aperçu Sam, mais la réponse fut négative. Ils continuèrent donc leur marche, mais quelqu'un les interpella.

Jacob (arrivant en courant) : Daniel ! Il faut l'en empêcher !

Daniel : Où est Sam ? Vous n'étiez pas en mission ?

Jacob (à bout de souffle) : Ecoutez attentivement … Quand ils m'ont dit qu'elle voulait devenir un hôte je suis revenu directement…. Je viens à peine d'arrivé… et vous aussi…. Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle a été envoyée en mission …

Jack : en mission ?

Jacob : une mission test

Daniel : comment ça un test, ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu

Jacob : d'après Selmak, ils veulent s'assurer que ce n'est pas un espion de la Tauri. Ils l'ont envoyé sur PX380, la planète du Goauld Déméter.

Jack : attendez, vous êtes en train de nous dire que ma femme a été envoyé en mission suicide et seule qui plus est.

Jacob (acquiesçant) : moi non plus cela ne me réjouis pas, je préférerai qu'elle retourne avec vous plutôt qu'elle devienne une Tokra.

Jack se retint de dire « tient c'est nouveau vous ne défendez plus votre espèce », car il ne voulait pas faire de l'humour dans une situation pareille.

Jack : Vous pouvez nous emmener sur cette planète ?

Jacob : ils ne voudront pas qu'on utilise la porte, mais j'ai mon vaisseau de mission en orbite. Cela devrait nous prendre quelques heures.

Sur le vaisseau cargo :

Jack : on peut pas aller plus vite ?

Jacob : vous n'avez pas changé à ce que je vois.

Jack : vous ne m'en voulez plus ?

Jacob : moi, je voudrai votre tête si on la retrouve sans vie et si vous ne vous vous remettez pas ensemble.

Jack : Pardon ?

Jacob : Jack vous avez fait certes une connerie, mais vous êtes celui qui convient à Sam.

Jack : attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous n'avez jamais été vraiment en colère contre moi et que le coup de poing et les menaces c'était pour rire ?

Jacob : vous êtes devenu perspicace avec le temps. Il fallait bien que je me venge un jour de votre mauvais humour, et de vos moqueries sur les Tokras. Mais il y avait aussi un brin de colère, vous auriez du résister. Mais je vous préviens, si Sam ne va pas mieux dans les jours à venir, vous aurez affaire à moi… et pour de vrai cette fois.

Jack : merci pour l'intention. (Pause) Jacob a propos de ce qui est arrivé sur cette planète… je ne le voulais pas.

Jacob : je sais

Jack : je … attendez comment ça vous savez ?

Jacob : j'ai fait mes recherches de mon côté, quand Sam m'a dit le nom d'Eldora. J'ai trouvé que les Tokras avaient découvert que leur alcool n'était en fait qu'un sorte de paralyseur d'esprit, qui empêche de raisonner correctement, mais à moitié seulement.

Jack : vous voulez dire qu'on m'a comme drogué ?

Jacob acquiesça.

Jack : et Sam le sait ?

Jacob : Non, elle n'a plus voulu parler de ça quand je suis revenu.

Jack ne le lui reprocha pas, il ne pouvait pas le faire mais si Sam ne revenait pas indemne son père pourrait avoir un brin de culpabilité.

10h plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination.

Jack : très bien Teal'c et moi on va aller faire du repérage, vous et Daniel vous restez ici.

Jacob : tenez (il lui donne une sorte de manette), vous appuierez dessus, et je pourrai vous téléporter. Elle sert également de radio.

Jack : ça marche au moins ? …

Jacob : le mode de téléportation a été installé dans la plupart de nos vaisseaux volés.

Daniel : euh … vous n'avez pas peur que Sam vous aperçoive et prenne la fuite ?

Jack ne le laissa pas continuer, et disparut dans une lumière blanche. Les deux membres de SG1 atterrirent sur la planète en question.

Ils marchèrent une bonne demi-heure, puis atterrir dans un village, qui était en pleine agitation.

Jack : excusez-moi …. (Aucune réponse, la personne l'ignora) ….. Excusez-moi c'est quoi ce cirque ?

Villageois 1 : Notre déesse nous appelle pour une exécution. (Puis voyant que c'était des étrangers, il prit peur et s'enfuit).

Jack : …. Merci du renseignement !….

Teal'c : O'Neill nous devrions suivre le peuple de cette planète, si le major Carter est en infiltration, elle devrait être là-bas.

Le colonel acquiesça. Puis ils se mirent en route. Ils allaient assister à une exécution, il y avait pire comme châtiment.

Ils suivirent les villageois a bonne distance, et en prenant le chemin en aval. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin sur une colline d'où l'on pouvait voir tout le rassemblement. En face d'eux se trouvaient une falaise où avait été posée une planche en bois, d'où sauterait surement le condamné. Plus haut se trouvait une pyramide, et plusieurs jaffas l'entouraient. Tous les paysans étaient réunis et encerclaient les gardes en attendant le spectacle. Une boule se forma dans l'estomac de Jack à l'idée que Sam puisse être dedans, il serait impossible de rentrer dedans. Soudain, une Goauld apparu. Jack et Teal'c se mirent aussitôt à couvert. Puis après un cri de la « déesse », le prisonnier apparu. Jack prit ses jumelles, de sa position il avait une vue globale de la foule, et essaya de repérer Sam. Mais il se figea en se rendant compte que LA prisonnière était sa femme. Il devait aller la récupérer avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de faire un bond de 50m.

Jack (parlant dans la « radio ») : Jacob, on a repérer Sam, elle est prisonnière du Goauld… et pour l'instant ça s'annonce mal.

Jacob : comment vous allez vous y prendre pour la sortir de là ?

Jack : téléportez Teal'c (il haussa évidemment un sourcil) à bord su vaisseau. « Jacob : Jack …. »

Jack : je récupérerai Sam en bas de la falaise, dans l'eau. Une fois qu'elle aura sauté, j'appuierai sur le téléporteur et vous n'aurez plus qu'à nous transférer illico presto a bord.

Jacob : j'espère que votre plan marchera…

Teal'c disparut donc dans une lumière blanche, et Jack descendit la falaise, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait rien dans l'eau, s'y engouffra. Une fois positionné où il devait être, il se concentra sur la conversation tenu en hauteur. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs, sinon elle y passerait et cette fois il en serait responsable, et serait rongé par la culpabilité.

Goauld : Avance !

Sam ne fit pas un geste, alors un jaffa la poussa et elle du se mettre au bout de la planche.

Goauld : Quelles sont tes dernières paroles Tauri ?

Sam : Quel originalité (on se demande qui a déteint sur elle). Comme dirait un ami à moi je mourrais libre ! Mais la seule chose que je regrette c'est de savoir que les hommes sont tous les mêmes.

Sur ce le Goauld secoua la planche, et Sam eu tout juste le temps de sauter comme un piquet, même si elle se cogna la tête avec.

Jack était sorti de sa cachette sur les paroles de Sam, appuya sur le biper et se mit juste en dessous d'elle pour essayer d'amortir sa chute. Une fois qu'il l'eu dans ses bras ils furent encerclé d'une lumière blanche.

La téléportation était encore à revoir, car ils arrivèrent tous les deux sur le dos. Jack se remit sur patte en une seconde

Jack : vite mettez les gaz.

Puis il se précipita au chevet de Sam qui était encore inconsciente sur le sol. Ses deux amis accoururent derrière lui. Il prit son pou et constata qu'il était normal, elle avait juste pris un coup sur la tête.

Jack : je vais l'amener en salle de repos.

Il prit Sam dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'arrière du vaisseau. Il ouvrit la porte tant bien que mal, prit soin que sa tête ne cogne quelque chose une fois de plus, puis la déposa délicatement sur le lit, et lui enleva les liens qui attachaient ses mains. Il voulut s'assoir sur le rebord du lit, mais il se souvint que ses vêtements et ceux de sa femme étaient trempés. Il ne voulait pas quitter son chevet, mais il devait trouver des affaires sèches. Il partit donc en direction de son sac à dos. Il refila entièrement une tenue sèche, puis fouilla dans le sac de Daniel pour Sam. Il revint dans la chambre où la belle au bois dormant dormait toujours.

Mais un hic se posait : comment allait-elle avoir des vêtements secs ? Si elle se réveillait au moment où il lui enlevait son débardeur trempé, son sang ne ferait qu'un tour, et elle entrerait dans une colère monstre. D'un autre côté il ne pouvait la laisser comme ça, elle risquait d'attraper une pneumonie. Il prit donc la première option, mais en décidant de ne lui changer que le haut. Il lui enleva délicatement son haut noir, et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Puis une seconde question lui vint : Daniel n'avait pas de soutien gorge de rechange, devait-il lui enlever ? Mais s'il faisait ça il détériorerait ses rapports avec elle. Il préféra donc laisser le morceau de tissu là où il était. Mais il fut pris d'une envie de la toucher et de lui caresser la peau. Il avait besoin d'un contact physique, depuis le temps qu'il ne s'était pas touché, il en avait besoin. Il lui effleura donc délicatement, sensuellement et amoureusement les bras, le cou et son ventre. Puis l'état un peu plus rationnel revint et il devait lui faire enfiler le T-shirt de Daniel. Une fois sa mission accompli, il posa son front contre le sien, de manière à ce que ses lèvres ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il regarda attentivement son visage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis maintenant 95 jours. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, il était fou d'elle et c'était réciproque, enfin jusqu'avant sa bourde. Mais s'il avait été drogué, elle lui pardonnerait, et ils pourraient à nouveau être heureux ensembles.

Il eut l'envie soudaine de l'embrasser, mais ce serai profiter de la situation. Malheureusement il ne pouvait s'y contraindre, il fit le tour de ses lèvres avec son doigt, puis y déposa un chaste baiser. Mais Jack voulait plus, il posa clairement sa bouche sur celle de Sam, même si elle ne répondait pas au baiser, il en avait besoin. Il passa le barrage de ses dents, quand soudain il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec des saphirs. Puis Sam serra les dents et lui mordit la langue. Bien sur elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui, alors elle se dégagea et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Elle se redressa et sortit du lit.

Sam : si vous me respectez encore un temps soit peu colonel, vous n'auriez jamais fait ça !

Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide, mais son choc avait du être assez fort, parce qu'elle s'écroula devant la porte. Jack essaya de la relever aussitôt.

Jack : bon d'accord je l'ai mérité celle là.

Sam : lâchez-moi colonel !

Jack : Sam tu as reçu un choc violent, tu ferais mieux de te reposer.

Sam : je sais encore ce que je dois faire colonel !

Jack : Sam arrête de me balancer mon grade à la figure, je fais ça pour t'aider.

Sam : pour m'aider ? C'est la meilleure !... Colonel s'il y en a un qui doit être responsable de quelque chose ici c'est bien vous !

Jack : Sam si c'est- ce que tu veux, je m'excuse de t'avoir embrassé à l'instant, mais je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus de trois mois, j'avais besoin de ça…

Sam (regardant alors ses vêtements) : et puis à ce que je vois, colonel, vous vous êtes rincé l'œil au passage ?

Jack : Sam bon sang il faut qu'on parle !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ouvrit la porte et sortit. Jack s'engouffra à sa suite dans le couloir.

Jack : Sam arrête toi… (Résultat négatif)

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au peltac, et si Jack ne voulait pas perdre sa dernière occasion de lui parler en privée, il allait devoir faire ce qu'il détestait le plus :

Jack : MAJOR arrêtez vous immédiatement c'est un ordre !

Mais Sam ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et en entrant dans la salle elle balança : Trainez moi en cours martiale si ça vous chante !

Les trois autres ne dirent rien et se firent tout petit, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de les avoir laissés ensemble dans la même pièce.

Le reste du voyage se passa ainsi, Sam remercia son père et ses amis d'êtres venus la chercher, elle discuta un peu avec eux, mais ignora royalement Jack à chaque immiscement dans une conversation, ou à chaque foi qu'il faisait un pas vers elle.

Sam passa le plus clair de son temps avec son père, en sa présence Jack ne tenterait rien.

Jacob : Tu sais chéri je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner sur Terre, je dois très vite repartir.

Sam : je sais papa… Est-ce que Martouf t'accompagne ? (à ce nom tout le monde tilta)

Jacob (pris au dépourvu) : euh …. Non, en tout cas pas cette fois.

Sam (qui avait un malin plaisir à faire souffrir Jack) : ah ! Donc vous êtes déjà parti en mission ensemble ? » Jacob acquiesça « je dis ça parce que qu'en on c'est vu on a discuté, et il m'a dit qu'il préparait quelque chose, qui avait un lien avec Jolinar… je me suis dit que je pourrai peut-être l'aider.

Jack : major vous allez surtout prendre vos congés en rentrant.

Sam : il me semble colonel que ceci est une conversation privée et que de toute façon je m'adressais au général.

Jacob (voyant le regard de Jack) : euh Sam … je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

Sam : et pourquoi ?

Jacob : tu es fragile en ce moment, et de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin de ton aide.

Sam : dans ce cas là je lui poserai la question directement, et qui plus est je ne suis pas fragile, du moins je l'étais avant.

Jacob : Sam tu as voulu devenir un hôte, alors que tu n'es pas malade.

Sam : vous avez vraiment cru que c'était ce que je voulais ?

Tous : Pardon ?

Sam se leva pour leur faire face.

Sam : la preuve qu'aucun de vous ne me connait assez bien. » Elle s'avança dangereusement de Jack.

Sam : c'est assez décevant de votre part Colonel

Puis elle sortit du peltac et rejoignit les anneaux de transports, ils arrivaient à destination.

Sur PX707, base de la Tokra :

Jack : Teal'c composez les coordonnées, on rentre chez nous.

Ils attendaient tous les quatre avec Jacob que le vortex se forme, mais entre temps Martouf les rejoignit.

Jacob prit à part Jack : continuez de persévérer elle vous pardonnera.

Jack : merci … allez la compagnie, on rentre.

Sam : attendez ! » Elle s'avança vers Martouf. « Merci. » Jack était vert de jalousie, et virait au rouge.

Martouf : je n'ai fait que mon devoir Samantha.

Elle lui sourit, puis le prit dans ses bras. Dans la pièce tous les autres regards se tournèrent immédiatement vers Jack, qui aller exploser. Mais il ne pouvait supporter la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux, alors il agrippa le bras de Sam, l'obligeant à lâcher son ami, et à se retourner pour la trainer vers le vortex.

Sam : lâchez-moi colonel, vous me faites mal !

Jack : je vous relâcherai une fois de l'autre côté major.

Jacob (s'adressant personnellement à Jack) : Bonne chance (dit-il avec humour), vous allez en avoir besoin.

Ils traversèrent la porte et atterrirent au SGC.

Sam fit un grand mouvement, et se dégagea de son emprise. Puis sous le regard de tout le monde, elle descendit la rampe et sortit de la salle d'embarquement. Le général y entra à son tour, et eu juste le temps d'entendre :

Jack : Major revenez immédiatement ! C'est un ordre !

Sam(en franchissant la porte) : je vous ai dit de me trainer en cour martiale !

Hammond : très bien passez tous à l'infirmerie, débriefing complet demain matin. (Baissant la voix pour que seul Jack puisse entendre), elle reviendra vers vous.

Le passage à l'infirmerie leur prie une bonne heure, et Sam étant arrivée la première sortit donc en premier suivit quelques minutes plus tard par Daniel.

Jack sortit lui une demi-heure plus tard, et couru direction leurs quartiers. Il voulait lui parler et s'excuser. Une fois arrivé dans le couloir E7, il atteignit la porte et constata qu'elle était verrouillée de l'intérieur. Il essaya de la forcer et toqua plusieurs fois, mais en vain, elle ne s'ouvrit pas.

Jack : Sam je sais que tu es là, ouvre moi.

Pas de réponse.

Jack : Sam il faut que je te parle, je … je… (il passa une main dans ses cheveux poivre sel) j'es joué au c**.

Toujours aucune réponse. Il s'assit alors à côté de la porte, ce serait un monologue alors, mais au moins si elle ne sortait pas, elle serait obligé de l'entendre.

Jack : Sam, je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé… je ne voulais pas…

Au même moment Daniel passa par là, mais il s'arrêta à l'angle en constatant que Jack parlait tout seul.

Daniel : Elle n'est pas là Jack. Elle est partie il ya bien 20 minutes.

Jack : et vous n'auriez pas pu le dire avant plutôt que de me faire passer pour un imbécile ?

Daniel (laissant passer Jack) : dites ça à Sam je suis sur que ça va lui plaire

Jack ignora la réplique de Danny, et fila droit vers les ascenseurs. Il mit plusieurs minutes à atteindre la surface et signa le registre. Mais il devait faire face à un nouveau problème : il n'avait pas de voiture, vu qu'ils arrivaient ensemble le matin en général, il n'en utilisait qu'une et apparemment Sam l'avait prise.

Jack : lieutenant ! Est-ce que votre voiture est garée dans le coin ?

Soldat : euh … oui

Jack : passez moi les clefs je vous l'a rend demain matin.

Soldat : c'est-à-dire monsieur que ce soir je rentre chez moi.

Jack (apercevant Daniel) : laissez tomber. DANIEL !(S'approchant de lui) vous pouvez me ramener chez moi ?

Daniel accepta, et ils montèrent dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence. Ils débouchèrent enfin sur la rue, et aperçurent la Volvo de Sam, ainsi que le 4&4 de Jack. Jack sortit précipitamment de la voiture, et Daniel ne se fit pas prier et détala en quatrième vitesse.

Une fois devant l'entrée, Jack eu peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer car il n'avait pas pu prendre ses clefs à la base, il constata que Sam s'était barricadé dans la maison. Par chance, il y avait un trousseau de secours, et Jack connaissait la cachette. 5 minutes plus tard, il ouvrit la porte.

Jack : Sam ?

Aucune réponse, il entra dans le salon, personne. Il en fut de même pour la cuisine, la terrasse, les chambres, les salles de bains et le garage. Jack était désespéré, mais où était-elle. Puis en revenant vers l'entrée, il trouva un petit mot :

« Jack,

Je ne peux pas c'est trop dur,

Laisse moi en paix j'ai besoin de faire le point.

Ne me cherche pas, tu rendrais les choses encore plus difficiles.

Je t'ai toujours aimé.

Sam »

Il resta encore quelques secondes sans respirer. Bon dieu qu'avait-il fait ! Mais il devait sauver leur couple et leur mariage. Il n'était pas sur le point de renoncer, quoi qu'elle dise. Il lui avait fait du mal, il le savait, ce serait dur à pardonner, mais il ne renoncerait pas à elle, il devait la chercher malgré le mot. Mais par où commencer, elle avait pu aller n'importe où. Il allait commencer par Daniel, le petit scarabée devait le savoir, il avait du couvrir Sam, car il l'avait emmené chez eux sans poser de questions ce qui été assez louche. Il fouilla les tiroirs, à la recherche de ses clés de 4&4, qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis plus de trois mois.

Au même moment dans l'appartement de Daniel :

Daniel : Sam vous êtes sur de vouloir rester, vous n'allez faire qu'empirer les choses, vous devez lui parler.

Sam : Daniel, si vous ne voulez pas que je reste dîtes le.

Daniel : Non Sam vous pouvez rester, mais quand il s'apercevra que je lui ai menti…

Sam : il ne le saura pas, puisqu'on ne lui dira rien.

Daniel : Sam vous savez comme moi, qu'il va forcément venir ici.

Sam : je sais, mais vous ne lui direz rien, parce que vous êtes notre ami à tous les deux et vous voulez que ça s'arrange entre nous. Mais je ne suis pas encore prête à une confrontation : alors je ne suis jamais venu ici, d'accord ?

Daniel acquiesça. La sonnerie se fit entendre.

Sam (chuchotant) : il a fait plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je vais me cacher dans votre salle de bain. Rappelez vous je ne suis jamais venue.

Daniel attendit que Sam se cache avant d'ouvrir. Entre temps une deuxième sonnerie se fit entendre.

Jack : vous en avez mis du temps Danny Boy pour ouvrir cette porte !

Daniel : Re bonsoir Jack. » Il ne devait pas le faire entrer dans l'appartement. « Ça ne s'est pas bien passé avec Sam ? Vous voulez en parler ? Venez je vous emmène au bistro du coin.

Jack (empêchant la porte de se fermer) : vous n'avez jamais été doué pour mentir.

Jack entra donc dans l'appartement à la recherche de Sam. Il entra dans chacune des pièces, pensant y trouver Sam. Daniel se mordit la langue, il allait assister à une scène de ménage en direct, de ses deux meilleurs amis et il risquait d'être mis à la porte de son propre appart. Jack entra alors dans la salle de bain, et appuya sur l'interrupteur, mais la lumière ne s'alluma pas pour autant. Daniel remarqua que son ampoule avait disparu.

Daniel : Jack, pas la peine de vous acharnez contre l'interrupteur, j'ai enlevé l'ampoule, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le modèle en magasin.

Jack (qui après avoir ouvert le bâtant de la douche, sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte) : c'est nouveau ça vous vous y connaissez en électricité Daniel !

Jack s'assit le canapé.

Daniel (pour ne pas paraitre suspect) : vous voulez une bière ?

Jack : je croyais que vous vous étiez mis au jus d'orange.

Il en apporta donc une pour Jack.

Sam sortit de derrière la porte, quand Jack l'avait ouverte, elle avait rentrée le ventre un maximum, mais heureusement qu'il y avait un meuble qui l'avait caché. Elle posa l'ampoule, qu'elle avait dévissé en quatrième vitesse, et la posa délicatement dans le lavabo. Puis elle s'assit sur le sol, elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Jack s'en aille. Mais s'il commençait à boire avec Daniel, elle serait coincée ici pour un bon moment.

Daniel espérait faire parler Jack, sachant que Sam écouterait.

Daniel : alors ?

Jack : alors quoi ?

Daniel (jouant la carte de l'innocence) : vous venez chez moi fouillé tout l'appartement et finissez avec une bière sur mon canapé.

Jack : Elle m'a laissé ça.

Daniel prit le mot des mains de Jack et le lu Sam ne lui en avait pas parlé.

Daniel : c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Jack : une bonne nouvelle ? Vous êtes sur que vos lunettes vous servent à quelque chose ?

Daniel : Jack, elle dit qu'elle vous aime, c'est un bon début.

Jack : mais elle est partie, et elle ne veut pas que je lui parle…

Daniel : Jack, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive.

Jack : c'est sur, c'est bien un truc de femme ça !

Daniel, ravala sa réplique, et eu mal pour Sam, elle entendait malheureusement tout. Sam quand à elle virait au rouge dans la salle de bain, et retint un petit grognement, sinon elle se ferait repérer rapidement.

Daniel : non ce que je voulais dire, c'est pourquoi l'avez-vous trompé. (Tout de suite Sam fut très intéressée par la réponse)

Jack : écoutez ce ne sont pas vos affaires

Daniel : Jack, j'ai eu droit à une Sam effondrée depuis trois mois, et maintenant elle est très remontée contre vous, alors je pense que ceci me concerne également.

Jack : comme je l'ai déjà dit… je ne le voulais pas… mais il y a eu cette drogue.

Daniel : cette drogue ?

Jack : Jacob a fait des recherches, et a trouvé que l'alcool d'Edora n'est en fait qu'un paralyseur d'esprit.

Daniel : donc vous étiez sous son emprise

Jack : pas totalement, et c'est là que se pose le problème.

Daniel retint un soupir, quel crétin faisait Jack, il lui donnait l'opportunité de se tirer de ce mauvais pas, et lui il s'enfonçait encore plus. Sam, elle avait été sur le point de sortir, mais qu'en il avait dit « pas totalement », ça lui fit encore plus mal. Elle pensait qu'il devait y avoir une raison au départ : un poison, une drogue, un philtre…. Mais même si ça avait été le cas, il avait contrôlé partiellement ses actes, et n'avait pu résister. Sam était encore plus dégouté.

Daniel (qui voulait dire à Jack que Sam était là, mais se retint) : comment ça ? Vous contrôliez à moitié vos gestes, et vous n'avez pas résisté pour autant ? Il faut m'expliquer là ! Vous l'aimez plus que tout pourtant.

Jack : je n'ai craqué que vers la fin. Comprenez moi aussi ! je ne pensais jamais revenir !

Daniel : vous avez douté de Sam … vous avez pensé qu'elle ne vous sauverez pas….

Jack ne répondit pas, et alla chercher une deuxième bière.

Daniel : Vous avez douté d'elle. (Il se le répétait comme pour lui-même)

Sam, elle de son côté avait très mal. Jack avait douté de sa capacité à le ramener. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Elle versa une larme, s'a devenait de plus en plus dur d'écouter ces révélations.

Jack : Daniel, je sais ! J'ai joué au c**, et maintenant j'en assume les conséquences.

Daniel : ça s'arrangera vous verrez (même s'il n'en était pas convaincu).

Jack : j'espère Daniel … J'espère….

La conversation s'arrêta là, mais Jack ne partit pas pour autant. Ils burent jusqu'à pas d'heure, et s'endormirent sur le canapé. Et Sam du attendre qu'il soit profondément endormi, pour sortir. Elle sortit discrètement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Jack était militaire et il pouvait se réveiller n'importe quand. Mais en constatant le nombre de bouteilles qu'il y avait sur la table, Sam avait toutes ses chances. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée délicatement, descendit les escaliers et regarda sa montre : plus de 2h du matin. Elle appela un taxi, et rentra à la maison. Elle ne pouvait rester là, Jack rentrerait surement avant de partir pour la base. Elle mit en marche la Volvo, et se dirigea vers la base, ils seraient étonné de la voir arrivé à une heure pareille.

Elle gara la voiture, mais pas à la même place de d'habitude, elle ferait mariner Jack encore un peu.

Elle signa ensuite le registre.

Sam : Sergent, si le colonel O'Neill vous demande si je suis arrivée, faîte comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu.

Soldat : Euh c'est-à-dire que …

Sam : merci

Et elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Elle tombait de sommeil, elle se dirigea donc vers ses quartiers, mais une fois sur place, la porte était verrouillée. Elle se souvint alors, qu'elle l'avait fermée de l'extérieur, pour gagner du temps avec Jack, mais maintenant il fallait qu'elle la débloque.

5 minutes plus tard, après quelques tours de mains elle pénétra dans la pièce. En s'asseyant sur le lit elle se rendit compte, qu'elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle se pencha sur la table de chevet, et prit la photo qui y trônait. Elle la regarda attentivement, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient l'air heureux. Elle effleura le visage de Jack et y déposa un chaste baiser, avant de verser une larme. Mais elle l'essuya immédiatement, elle ne devait pas se mettre dans un état pareil pour un homme, elle avait sa dignité de femme.

Puis elle sortit, croisa des soldats qui furent étonné de la voir à cette heure là, et atterrit dans son labo, elle avait 4 heures pour s'occuper de naqqui avant le débriefing.

7:00 base de cheyenne Mountain :

Jack et Daniel arrivèrent à la base, dans des voitures séparées. Dans le parking Jack chercha la Volvo de Sam.

Ils signèrent le registre, et Jack interpella le lieutenant :

Jack : est-ce que le major Carter est arrivée à la base ce matin ?

Soldat (pas crédible) : euh… je ne crois pas … enfin… non

Jack : laissez tomber, elle est là j'ai compris

Ils s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans l'ascenseur et allèrent directement en salle de briefing.

En salle de débriefing, 7:10 :

Sam avait un café dans la main, et faisait les cents pas.

Daniel ouvrit la porte, Sam : c'est la première fois que vous arrivez en retard pour un débriefing Daniel. (Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de réponse quand elle aperçu Jack, elle était encore plus remonté contre lui, depuis ses paroles de la veille.)

Jack : c'est parce que je déteins sur lui.

Mais la discussion ne pu aller plus loin, car le général entra ans la pièce.

Le débriefing complet commença, Jack essayait de capter le regard de Sam, mais celle-ci faisait tout pour l'éviter. Les seules fois où ils se croisèrent elle lui décocha un regard noir, rempli de fureur. Jack en eu presque peur et su que ce n'était pas gagné.

Hammond : Major pourquoi avoir fait croire que vous vouliez devenir un hôte Tokra ?

Sam : Etant là-bas, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient besoin d'un volontaire pour une mission. Je savais que Daniel, ne me laisserait pas faire, et qu'il ne repartirait sur Terre que si cela était vraiment urgent. J'ai donc trouvé cette excuse. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose d'utile pour ne pas couler encore plus. Et ils ont accepté ma proposition en moins de deux.

Hammond : Comment vous êtes vous fait capturer ?

Sam : eh bien quand j'ai passé la porte, je suis tombé directement sur une horde de Jaffas, et en me reconnaissant le Goauld a voulu m'éliminer.

Hammond : il n'a pas voulu vous emmener chez les grands maîtres Goauld ?

Sam : apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai peu entendre, il s'agissait d'un Goauld déchu, et il détestait par-dessus tout les grands maîtres, et Anubis. Il préférait me tuer lui-même, quitte à ne pas avoir de récompense plutôt que de me livrer.

Jack : quel générosité, il faudrait penser à le remercier. » Malheureusement contrairement à son habitude, Sam ne sourit pas.

Hammond (ignorant la remarque de Jack) : Très bien si personne n'a rien à ajouter, le débriefing est fini.

Sam : j'ai quelque chose à dire général (elle sautait sur l'occasion, car Jack était là en plus). J'aimerai faire parti d'une autre équipe SG monsieur.

Tous arrêtèrent ce qu'ils faisaient et se tournèrent vers elle.

Hammond : Je ne vois pas pourquoi major.

Sam : vous le savez très bien général, comme tout le monde ici dans cette pièce et dans la base.

Jack (faisant le tour de la table pour lui faire face) : Si c'est pour cette embrouille major, je ne pense pas que ce la vaille la peine que vous quittiez votre de poste.

Sam : Pardon c'est vrai que vous contiez me mentir, en disant que vous étiez sous l'emprise de cette drogue, alors que vous ne l'étiez pas totalement

Jack réfléchit deux secondes, comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Son père lui avait-il finalement dit ?

Jack : on pourrait peut-être aller s'expliquer ailleurs ?

Sam : pourquoi, colonel, vous avez peur que je parte à nouveau pour ne plus vous voir, et ceci parce que qu'est-ce que vous avez dit déjà, à oui « c'est un truc de femme » !

Tous le monde regardait la scène de ménage qui se jouait, et Daniel, surtout se fit tout petit. Jack, se demandait comment elle pouvait savoir tout ça, il n'avait pas quitté Daniel d'une semelle, comment pouvait-elle être au courant ?... A moins que ….

Jack (se retournant violement vers Daniel) : Vous saviez qu'elle était là !

Daniel allait plaider sa cause mais Sam prit sa défense :

Sam : ce n'est pas à lui qu'il faut s'en prendre, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé, mais apparemment vous n'étiez pas très doué à cachecache quand vous étiez jeune.

Jack : Sam …

Sam : allez-y parlez jusqu'au bout colonel, ou vous avez peur que tout le monde sache ce que vous pensez

Jack : Sam il n'y a pas que ça

Sam : ah parce qu'en plus de ne pas m'avoir fait confiance et d'avoir douté de moi, maintenant il y a autre chose !

Daniel, et Hammond se passèrent une main sur le visage, Jack s'enfonçait pitoyablement.

Jack : Sam je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal !

Elle lui envoya une gifle et en profita pour le dépasser.

Sam (s'arrêtant devant le général) : si vous ne voulez pas que je passe dans une autre équipe SG, je demanderai ma mutation dans la zone 51.

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce.

Mais Jack savait qu'il ne devait pas la laisser partir, sinon il la perdrait. En regardant ses amis, ces derniers étaient du même avis, ainsi que le général.

Sam se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, elle était submergée par deux émotions, mais l'une prenait le pas sur l'autre. Elle avait mal, et elle avait besoin de laisser court à son chagrin. Les portes se fermèrent, plus que 2 étages et 3 couloirs, avant de fondre en sanglot, car elle n'avait toujours pas dirigé ce qu'il avait avoué à Daniel. La seule chose qui la maintenait encore peut-être en vie, c'était qu'il l'aimait toujours, s'en était certain. Elle aussi l'aimait, mais elle ne se sentait pas capable de lui pardonner.

Elle arriva, dans leurs quartiers. Quartiers qui allaient poser un problème : elle ne voulait pas dormir dans la même pièce que lui. Mais il lui restait encore toute la journée pour réfléchir à ça, au pire elle dormirait dans son labo. Elle alla au lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau, quand elle revint dans la pièce principale, il était là. Et il avait attendu qu'elle revienne pour fermer la porte à clef. Sam continua de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire, et ne se soucia même pas de se présence.

Jack s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle cherchait quelque chose dans le placard.

Jack : Je t'aime Sam

Sam posa son front contre l'étagère, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Puis elle se retourna violement

Sam : pourquoi le dire maintenant ? (de l'eau envahit ses yeux, et elle essayait de se contrôler un maximum pour retenir ses larmes)

Il s'approcha encore, il était à moins d'un mètre, mais Sam se décala de manière à ce que l'étagère ne soit plus derrière elle.

Jack : parce que je sui en train de te perdre

Sam : il est trop ta….

Elle ne pu terminer, Jack se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres, et elle fut prise en sandwich avec le mur. Il l'embrassait fougueusement, et passionnellement. Sam essaya de se dégager, mais il lui attrapa les poignets. Puis il abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou.

Sam : Jack …. (Elle essayait de ne pas frémir, et de ne pas montrer son plaisir à son contact)… Ne fais pas ça !

Jack (relevant la tête pour lui faire face) : et pourquoi ?

Sam : je ne peux pas oublier !

Jack (la regardant droit dans les yeux, sans parvenir cette fois à lire en elle) : nous devons discuter

Sam : pas maintenant !

Jack : oh si ! Maintenant, sinon on ne le fera jamais. Mais avant j'ai besoin de ça. » Il l'embrassa encore une fois, mais elle répondit au baiser. Si elle voulait s'échapper il fallait qu'elle entre dans son jeu malheureusement même si elle le dupait et s'échappait de son emprise, le temps de déverrouiller la porte mettrait trop de temps. Elle fit donc confiance à son instinct, et trouva peut-être une solution.

Jack, voyant qu'elle répondait au baiser la lâcha. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux pour l'approfondir encore plus. Elle pouvait donc mener la cadence. Elle le fit se déplacer de manière à ce qu'ils entrent dans la salle de bain. Puis elle les fit monter dans le bac à douche (elle ne referma pas le rideau, et elle se mit du côté de la sortie)

Jack : tu veux… vraiment nous faire ….prendre une douche ?... (Réussit-il à dire entre deux respirations)

Quel naïf, il allait être pris à son propre jeu. Elle prit la pomme de douche, luit mit en face du visage, et alluma un jet assez puissant. Pendant qu'il ne verrait rien quelques secondes, elle sortit du bac, et s'enfuit vers la porte. Mais au moment où elle venait de déverrouiller enfin la porte, deux mains l'agrippèrent au niveau de la taille et la basculèrent sur le lit. Jack se plaça à califourchon sur elle, lui tenant les poignets au dessus de la tête, elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de s'échapper.

Sam : si tu me respectes un temps soit peu, encore, pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ?

Jack : parce que c'est le seul moyen de me racheter. Je t'ai fait mal je sais

Sam : NON tu ne sais pas, tu m'as détruite ! (Elle versa une larme)

Jack la regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes.

Jack : je n'ai jamais pensé ce que j'ai fait

Sam : tu es allé voir ailleurs, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

Jack : si ! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Si je ne t'ai plus à mes côtés ma vie ne signifie plus rien.

Sam : pourtant tu t'en es très bien sorti pendant trois mois !

Jack : j'étais drogué et désespéré… je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, ou de penser à toi… je ne te demande pas de me pardonner tout de suite, le temps fera le reste … je ne veux pas renoncer à toi…

Sam : tu as quand même douté de moi.

Jack : Sam tu me connais assez bien. Rien qu'à vous regarder Daniel et toi et attendre que vous ayez fini vos relevés, m'énerve, et ceci en moins d'une heure. Alors imagine trois mois, mais sans personne que je connaisse.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais il vit à son regard qu'elle était triste.

Jack : Samantha je t'aime, et je ne supporterai plus d'être loin de toi

Sam : je t'aime aussi Jack.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Puis entre deux baisers :

Sam : tu sais tu peux me lâcher

Jack : tu comptes encore te faire la belle ?

Sam : Non, je compte bien profiter de ses retrouvailles avec toi.

Jack : laisse-moi te montrer mon amour, je te le ferai comme je ne l'ai jamais fait


End file.
